Spirits of the World
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: Ruins, formally known as Home, couldn't hold on any more and she died. Around the underground, the five other spirits- Snow, Echo, Lava, Core, and Gold- felt it. Now, with the monsters being freed, they might've just doomed the entire mountain. The remaining spirits must somehow save themselves. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Snow Problem

Prologue

A girl walked through a practically destroyed area. She had long light purple hair with green streaks braided in. She wore a raggedy, old, pale purple dress. Her pale skin was visible at her feet, that were barefoot, and her hair covered her face. Her name was simply Home.

But something was wrong with Home. Her hair, usually a bright purple, looked like faded purple paper, the same thing with her dress. If you look at her soul, it has black cracks running throughout the purple heart. She had a new name now- Ruins.

She was dying and the only thing holding her together was determination, but even that was fading fast.

The thing about Ruins, she was tied to her place of living. Ruins was the spirit of the Ruins. Ever since all the monsters left Home to where ever was beyond her doors, she fell to ruins. It helped a little bit when the queen came back, but when each child that fell left and most likely died, Ruins was closer to death.

After, for some reason, the queen left a while after the eighth human to fall down, Ruins' fell to the ground. Slowly she turned into wisps of purple smoke. The whole area covered in purple bricks collapsed.

Ruins was no more.

Chapter One: Snow Problem

Snowdin, or as she usually called herself Snow, spied on her only friend's house. The girl had snow white hair and skin. She wore a white jacket, a light blue and white scarf, light blue pants, and white snow boots to complete the outfit. Her piercing blue eyes stared down the cabin. Her soul was a light blue color.

The way she met her only friend was an accident, really. Ever since Snow was created, when the monsters of the underground first came to the land, she had always been into mischief. She threw snowballs at monsters, built snowman, blew cold winds into people's houses, and played minor pranks on people.

One day, she was messing around a sentry station near the beginning of Snowdin when a short skeleton in a blue jacket came and fell asleep behind it.

"This should be fun," she giggled.

With her magic she formed a perfect snow ball in her hand. She aimed and threw.

SPLAT!

The object hit its target and the skeleton woke up with a start. He then stared straight at Snow.

Snow's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. No monster had ever seen her before. She, as the spirit of Snowdin, kind of blended in with the town. Something about this particular monster was different than the others.

All Snow could squeak out was, "you can see me?"

"Should I not?" The skeleton had a deep voice, "who are you? I've never seen you before, you look almost human! But considering you used magic on the snowball, I'm guessing that's not the case."

How did he know she used magic? She decided to tell him the truth. After all, since no one could see her, then maybe the skeleton could be her friend!

"I'm Snowdin, though, I like to be called Snow," Snow answered, "I am the spirit of Snowdin. And no, you aren't supposed to see me. So, who are you?"

The monster chuckled at the girl, "I'm Sans the skeleton. Also, friendly tip, don't whisper and giggle when you're about to hit someone with a snowball."

Snow stared at Sans, "I thought you were asleep!"

Sans grinned, "you thought wrong. So, kiddo, don't you know how to greet a new friend?" He stuck his hand out.

Snow took it and a farting sound came out of Sans' hand. A whoopee cushion.

She smiled, this was going to be fun.

Now, she was outside his house waiting for him to come out. When he did he had a phone to his and started to run towards Waterfall. Snow ran behind him and when he put down his phone she asked a question.

"What's wrong?"

Sans shook his head, "I don't know. Papyrus just called and told me to come to New Home."

"You going to take a shortcut?" Snow grinned mischievously.

"You know it," he walked to where a shortcut was.

The thing with his shortcuts, everywhere in the underground had areas where he could manipulate time and space. He just had to find them and walk through them.

"Tell me what's going on when you get back," she watched as her best friend disappeared.

After a while of waiting, a goat monster who looked like the queen ran past her, but then stopped and stared at her.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Toriel, Snow remembered her name.

"You can see me?" Snow asked.

"Quite," she smiled motherly, "pardon me, but I must go." And with that she left through Waterfall.

Suddenly, a shock wave shook from the very core of the spirit. She felt panicked, like a part of her died.

Since she was at the line dividing Waterfall and Snowdin she was able to see Waterfall's spirit fly up to the boundary. None of the spirits could leave their area.

"Did you feel that?" Echo asked.

Like Snow, Echo's real name comes from her domain- Waterfall-, but she called herself Echo after the flowers that grew in Waterfall. Echo had glowing blue hair with an echo flower in it. Her dress was dark blue with purple wavy lines, like the wall of her area. Her skin was slightly blue and her soul was glowing blue, with a little purple.

"Yeah," Snow replied, "is Lava okay?"

Lava, whose real name is Hotland, is the spirit of Hotland. Snow had never personally met him since she couldn't leave her area. From Echo's descriptions, he had flaming red hair, that's not an exaggeration, his hair was actual fire, which glowed yellow, orange, and red. He wore a red t-shirt and yellow shorts. He had slightly orange skin. His soul was tinted orange.

"I don't know," Echo answered, "I was nearest to you. What do you think it was?"

"It feels like I died inside," the girl said, "I think one of the spirits died!"

"What! We can't die!" Waterfall was getting scared and it wasn't like her to get scared. She learned not to fear anything from watching Undyne.

"Maybe if something happened to one of our areas," Snow thought out loud, "they are tied to us as we are to them."

Echo thought for a moment, "the Ruins! We never knew if the Ruins had a spirit!"

"Yeah," Snowdin agreed, "and they would be empty now. I just saw the queen run through her. Only a some froggits would be left and it is called the Ruins for a reason."

"Snow," Echo got serious, "go check on the Ruins, destroy the door if you have to! I'll go check on Lava." She ran away.

Snow chased towards the Ruins door. The door was destroyed. The Ruins collapsed on its self.

Snow concluded that there really was a Ruins spirit and they died!

 **A/N This is my new story! It's can be an AU, if it was it would be called SpiritTale, where each area of the underground- the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Holand, Core, and New Home- have spirits that are tied to their domain. Also, I will no longer be doing Song of the Soul, I'm tired of trying to explain and getting yelled at that I was stealing the story to Come Find Me. Like I said, it was based on it and the story would've been different, but I'm not gonna continue it, unless you want it back.**

 **Well, enjoy my new story- Spirits of the World!**


	2. I Lava Hotland

Lava felt part of himself die inside. The boy wondered if he imagined it until Echo came running to the boundary of the two areas. Like usual, Lava was sitting at the entrance in case Echo ever needed him.

"Thank the angel!" She cried, "did you feel that? Me and Snow think one of the spirits might have died, she's checking the Ruins if there's evidence of a spirit there."

"Wait," Lava raised his hands up, "one of the spirits may have died?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to check Core," and with that, Lava started jumped headfirst into the lake of lava.

Lava and Echo had the ability to travel by lava and water. They could jump into it and swim way faster than they could run. Plus, if they needed to get onto higher ground they could control the liquid to push them up.

The spirit of Hotland was going to check up on his adoptive brother, Core. When the Core was created, so was Core, and they were both small, so Lava acts like a brother to Core. His brother is also the only spirit to interact with New Home's spirit.

Core had dark blue hair, so shiny it looked like metal, with a design that made it look like it had a computer slammed on his head. He wore a dark blue shirt with some red and blue shorts. His blue tennis shoes matched Lava's red ones. His soul was navy blue with little green wires.

Lava was getting nervous. When he got to the Core, Core was nowhere to be seen. The Hotland spirit walked around, wich he could do since the Core was technically in Hotland, and he couldn't find his brother until he got near the exit.

"Core!" Lava shouted as his brother, "you're okay!"

"Yeah," the boy looked up, since he was shorter, "Gold is fine, too."

Gold was the spirit of New Home. Like his name he hair gold hair, gold eyes, a gold cloak that looked like Asgore's, and below the gold cloak was gold armor. From what Core knew, Asgore could see him and the spirit sometimes helped him. Gold's soul was solid gold.

"What's going on?" Core asked.

"We think a spirit might have died," Lava told him.

"It must be the Ruins!" The blue haired boy was always a quick thinker, maybe because he was around Alphys all the time, "it's the only area that we haven't been to. It must have a spirit!"

"Snow checking it out right now," the fire head said.

There was short pause.

"Where are the monsters?" Lava asked. The last thing he knew was that there was a bunch of monsters trying to kill a human in the Core.

"I saw a bunch of them running towards New Home," Core said.

Suddenly, a quick tug on both of their souls pulled them towards New Home. Lava's orange soul and Core's blue and green soul dragged them.

"What's going on?" Lava screamed, they were about to hit the boundary of the Core.

"Something's got a hold of our souls!" Core answered, "I just want to know who!"

They hit the boundary and stopped, but their souls were still trying to leave. Slowly, they were inching closer. Whatever had a hold on them was powerful enough to start breaking the spirits free of their realm.

"Incoming!" A girl screamed from behind them.

The two turned their heads and saw two girls, one in white and one in blue. The girls slammed into the invisible barrier the boys were in.

"Echo?" Lava asked the girl in blue.

"Lava?" Echo asked.

"So you're Lava," the girl in white stared in amazement, "and you must be Core! I'm Snow!"

"Greetings, Snow, Echo," Core said, "now that introductions are out of the way, let's focus on the problem at hand. Why are you two out of your areas and why are we getting sucked towards New Home?"

"Looks like we're about to find out!" Snow sheirked.

The invisible barrier broke and the four spirits flew towards the castle.

They all screamed until they hit another barrier in the middle of what they thought was the Judgement Hall.

"Greetings," a boy in gold said, while holding up his hand, "you must be Echo, Snow, and Lava. Core has told me so much about you. I'm Gold!"

 **A/N Say hi to chapter two- I Lava Hotland! Sorry that's its shorter than the last one, the next one will be longer. So, stay and see chapter three- Home is Where the Soul is!**


	3. Home Is Where The Souls Are

"Stay gold, Ponyboy," Snow sniggered at Gold, who looked at her confused.

"Ponyboy?" He asked.

"It's from a book," Echo answered, rolling her eyes.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about then a book reference," Core interrupted. He looked at his friend, "do you know what's happening?"

"The human went to meet the king, then the queen showed up," Gold explained, "she stopped the fighting and then a bunch of other monsters showed up. First it was Papyrus, then Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and pretty much the whole population of the underground. I'm sure you all know about Flowey"- their gasps said they did- "well, he showed up and stole everyone's soul and turned into Asriel!"

"How is this possible?" Lava asked, "I've never met him, but I know his story. How is he Asriel again?"

"He's practically a god right now!" Gold shouted, "he took the six human souls and all of the monster's! That equals seven human souls!"

New Home's spirit started to panic, slowly the four other spirits started to inch forward.

"How are we not flying towards what's every pushing us?" Snow asked.

"That's me," the golden spirit answered, "but it's getting harder to hold all of us. I'm pretty sure if I stop we'll fly to Asriel where he would probably kill us."

"Wait," Core asked, "you said six human souls, what about the human with the red soul?"

"I think they're fighting Asriel," Gold said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Snow shouted, "they're just a kid and they're fighting a god! We need to get in there!"

"Let's go," Lava shouted and actually tried to force his soul through Gold's barrier.

"We can't," Echo grabbed the two by the arms, "we'll die. If Gold is right, then we can't defeat a god."

"But we are literally the underground," Snow complained, "if anyone could defeat him, we could!"

"We're not going to have much a choice," Gold squeaked out, "I… can't… hold… anymore!"

POP! Gold's barrier broke and the five spirits flew to the throne room and to barrier keeping the monsters trapped.

"That's not what I would imagine a god as," Snow squinted at the god of hyper death.

Asriel was now the size of a skyscraper and had giant wings made of pure rainbows. All the spirits could feel the souls of thousands radiating off him. The prince's attention was focused on a human in a stripped sweater who turned to the spirits when Snow spoke.

"Who are you?" They seemed to ask and then their eyes widened. The five spirits were sucked into Asirel.

Inside there was just a blackness with a thousand white souls and six multi-colored souls. Somehow, the five spirits kept their bodies intact, unlike the other monsters.

"I told you," Echo grumbled.

"Sorry, Echo," Lava apologized.

"We can still defeat Asriel from the inside," Gold suggested.

"How?" Core asked.

Suddenly, a soul beside them started to glow a faint red and the human was visible.

"Sans!" They shouted at the soul.

"Sans?" Snow turned quickly to see the glowing soul make a spirit of her skeleton friend, "Sans!"

Snow tried to get near him, but once she reached five feet away she was pushed into battle.

It was a weird situation. None of the spirits had ever been in a fight, so it was a bit of a shock. Snow's soul glowed light blue next to the human's red soul.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"Snow, nice to meet you, human!" Snowdin's spirit answered, "what's going on with Sans and what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save him," they answered like it was the easiest thing in the world, "and it's Frisk."

They closed their eyes for a second, thinking. Frisk opened their eyes and said clearly, "you wanna come back, Sans? I'm sure it would snow problem."

"Why even bother," Sans said lazily and through bones at the two, who dodged them.

"First off, I've already told him that pun," Snow joked, "second, why are you telling him a joke?"

"Just trust me," Frisk closed their eyes and opened them again, "hey, we should go get a hot cat!"

"It'll always reset," the skeleton attacked again.

That line shocked Snow so much that the attack hit her, but it didn't do any damage. He knew about the resets, all those times Flowey killed his brother in front of him, he remembered. How could Snow be so stupid? How had she not have known?

"I'm finishing this," she stepped forward with new energy, determined to save her best friend, "Sans! It's me, Snow!"

At the sound of her name, the monster shook his head. It wasn't enough though. The spirit summoned a snow ball and through it at him. That worked.

"Snow? Frisk?" He asked.

"Sans!" Snow was about to run towards when he disappeared, "what happened?"

"Snow," Frisk took her hand, "you saved him. He's fine, no longer in the control of Asriel."

"How do you know this?" Snow shouted at the human, "my best friend got swallowed by a god and you're acting like it's no problem! How do you know anything about this, you're just a human!"

Frisk kept a calm face, "I know more than you think I know. Everything will be fine." They disappeared and the battle ended.

"Where'd you go," Snow started to run through the pile of souls looking for the human. She left to fast to notice another soul glow red.

Gold's POV

Snow disappeared after running to the glowing soul.

"Where'd see go?" Lava asked.

"She engaged in battle," Core answered, "she'll reappear when the battle is done."

Soon, Snow reappeared but started running around the souls. The rest of the spirits noticed that two souls started glowing red. This time it formed Toriel and Asgore.

"My king? My queen?" Gold question as he went to the former queen. Just like Snow, when he reached the same distance away he engaged in battle.

"Hi," a voice said from beside him, "I'm Frisk!"

Gold looked to see the human, "greetings, I'm Gold. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah," they answered, closing their eyes, "we have to save the strongest monsters in the underground to defeat Asriel."

"How do we save them?" New Home's spirit asked.

Frisk smiled, "we have to remind them of their old selves."

"Really?" They nodded, "okay, let's go."

The gold spirit and the human stared at the two goat monsters ready to save them. Frisk called out to Toriel and Gold called to Asgore.

"I LIKE CINNAMON!" They shouted towards the queen.

"What?" Gold decided it was best not to question their motives and focused on his king, "my king, how about we have a cup of tea? Or we can work in the gardens?"

The bonds holding the goat monsters back broke.

"Be careful, my child," Toriel addressed Frisk.

"You are the future of monsters and humans," Asgore told them. The two then disappeared.

"What happened?" Gold asked, shocked.

"Don't worry," they assured him, "they're safe from Asriel. Everything will be fine in a bit." The human then disappeared and unlike Snow, Gold did not panic.

The battle ended and the rest of the spirits saw New Home's spirit.

"What's going on?" Lava almost shouted.

"The human, Frisk, is saving the strongest monsters to defeat Asriel," Gold answered.

"Then why is Snow running around?"

"I do not know," he answered.

"So, we just sit here, then?" Echo asked.

"I'd say yes," Core answered.

"SNOW!" Lava shouted at the spirit, who was still searching through the souls.

She turned around, "what?"

"What are you doing?"

Snow walked up to them, "I'm trying to find that human. They're acting like everything is all fine and dandy!"

"Snow," Gold said, "they know what they're doing. You should trust them; they did just save your friend."

"Fine," the spirit grumbled.

After a couple minutes of waiting all the souls started to disappear, one by one. Then, the spirits themselves turned into souls before they could say anything and were spat out of the god.

CRASSHSHHSHSHH! The barrier broke. The spirits found themselves lying back in their section.

"Well that was not normal," Gold thought, "ahhh!" He felt a sharp pain in his very soul.

He took it out to look at it and what he saw shocked him. Straight down his gold soul a solid black crack!

 **A/N Sorry this was just a longer version of the last chapter, but I forgot I already posted this chapter and I didn't realize I finished it already. But I'll see you next time for chapter four: Cracked!**


End file.
